Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites
| returnees = | video = | bluray = | previousseason = Survivor: Central City - The Flash | nextseason = Survivor: Heroes Vs. Villains }} "Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites" is the twentieth season of JD4's Survivor Extravaganza. 10 die-hard fans battle against 10 of the series' favorites from the past seasons. The season is known for being the 20th season, which made this season a must-watch for fans. Twists *Fans vs. Favorites - 10 die-hard fans battle against 10 favorites from seasons past. *Medallion of Power - a twist from the US version of Survivor (Survivor: Nicarauga), is used again to be used up until the merge. On Day 1, whoever finds the medallion grants it for the tribe. When the tribe plays it at an immunity challenge, the tribe wins an advantage in that specific challenge. After it is used, it is passed on to the other tribe. *Super Idol - While the format of idols still applies, too immunity idols can be combined to form a super idol, which can be played after the votes are read. *Kidnapping, the winner of the 5th immunity challenge, got the opportunity to kidnap a player from the opposing tribe. Tables }Favorites | | |1st Voted Out Day 3 |8 |- | |'Parvati Shallow' | Fans | | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |7 |- | |'Amanda Kimmel' | Fans | | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |11 |- | |'Birdo' Mushroom Kingdom | Favorites | | |4th Voted Out Day 10 |8 |- | |'Arthur' Arthur | Favorites | Fans | |5th Voted Out Day 13 |7 |- | |'Timmy's Dad' Dimmsdale | Favorites | Favorites | |6th Voted Out Day 16 |5 |- | |'Cirie Fields' | Fans | Favorites | |Evacuated Day 18 |0 |- | |'Colby Donaldson' | Fans | Favorites | |7th Voted Out Day 20 |3 |- | |'Clamantha' Fish Hooks | Favorites | Fans | |8th Voted Out Day 22 |4 |- | |'Clove' Panem | Favorites | Fans |rowspan="11" Tiki Tiki |9th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 24 |6 |- | |'Iris' Central City | Favorites | Fans |10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 26 |6 |- | |'Jimmy' South Park | Favorites | Favorites |11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 28 |7 |- | |'Jerri Manthey' | Fans | Favorites |12th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 31 |5 |- | |'Rupert Boneham' | Fans | Fans |13th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 33 |6 |- | |'Sandra Diaz-Twine' | Fans | Favorites |14th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 35 |4 |- | |'Rob Mariano' | Fans | Favorites |15th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 37 |7 |- | |'Russell Hantz' | Fans | Fans |16th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 38 |3 |- | |'Ozzy Lusth' | Fans | Fans |2nd Runner-Up Day 39 |4 |- | |'Larry' Cheese Islands | Favorites | Favorites |Runner-Up Day 39 |3 |- | |'Bender' Futurama | Favorites | Fans |Sole Survivor Day 39 |20 |- |} Trivia *The fans consist of US Survivor players. Category:Seasons